The Queen of the Horsemen
by zZhell-butterflyZz
Summary: Gweneira Baratheon, older daughter of King Robert, came with her father, her step mother and her half brothers and sister to Winterfell. What she did not expect, is to be involved in a game of power and revenge, where the lies overruled the truth and death drive others mad. Neither did she expect to find love in the middle of this confusion. See how one character can change hsitory


**Disclaimer**: Games of thrones does not belong to me, but if it did, it wouldn't be so… gore.

**Complete Resume**: Gweneira Baratheon, older daughter of King Robert, came with her father, her step mother and her half brothers and sister to Winterfell. What she did not expect, is to be involved in a game of power and revenge, where the lies overruled the truth and death drive others mad. Neither did she expect to find love in the middle of this confusion.

**Warning:** 1) I personally am not a big fan of the series but, I decided to write this fanfic because my cousin asked me and because I felt inspired.

2) Since I am not a big fan of the series, I decided to write a whole other story based on the series' plot…

3) And like three times the charm: Each chapter is going to have its own rating: from R to MA although the story itself is rated M.

**A.N**: This is the first and only 'book' Of the Queen of the Horsemen. ;b!

I hope you'll enjoy! Oh and don't hesitate to give me your ideas and I'll see if I can put them in this fic :D .

* * *

**The Queen of the Horsemen**

Prologue:

Although my mother was a woman and nonetheless a lady, she fought the revolution by her childhood friends' sides. She was hoping that by doing so, she'd be able to save her best-friend Lyanna Stark, from the mad king's hold. However she arrived too late. In the end, she stood by the new king's side, helping him mourn his loss.

You see, King Robert was in love with his fiancée, Lady Lyanna, and her loss affected him greatly. However, the friendship he and my mother harbored since their childhood deepened and, within the end of the year, he and my mother were married. Although, he did not bear feelings as deep as those he had for the young Lady Stark, he still respected her. The same went for her: She did not love my father with the same intense feelings she felt towards Christopher Frey, her fiancé who died protecting her in the last battle, but she respected and cared very much for the new king.

Then, in July 284, one year and a half after my parents' wedding day, I was born. My birth was a long and difficult one. And, because of this, my mother's health became fragile. Although my father was very happy and proud to have a daughter who had his hair color and his wife's blue eyes, he was worried for my mother, since he could not afford to lose someone else he hold dear.

It was in winter 285, that the Lady Queen Gwendydd Aryn Baratheon died in her sleep. Although most people don't believe me, I do remember her voice and the one sentence she would constantly repeat to me: _'My, oh so very brave girl, don't ever forget that a Lady most always be graceful and pretty; Wise and thoughtful; Brave and strong; Generous and compassionate.'_ Ever since that day, my father declared that no women will ever have his heart again, since losing those he cherished, afterwards, was too painful for him.

Ever since then, my father took great care of me. Several months after my second birthday, he told me that it would be good for me to have a mother and good for the kingdom to have a queen, so he wedded Lady Cersei Lannister. At first, she was extremely nice and loving with me, but once her first child, Joffrey, was born she became violent. She would repeat to me every single time she could that I was nothing compared to Joffrey and that now that Father had a son, he would stop to care for me. Of course, this made me cry, and, one day my Father surprised me crying over what she had told me and he said that _'When you feel like the earth crumbles under your feet, look at the stars; they will guide you, for this is where your mother will always be.' _When I asked him why, he told me that it was because her name meant morning Star. Then he told me the meaning of mine: _'White pure snow. In memory of the white snow that falls down to the grounds of Winterfell. Your mother wanted to call you that way in honor of Lyanna's memories, as well.'_

This is how my story begun. Some people called me Gearoidin or noble warrior due to my abilities to fight. Others called me the Muse princess because of my incessant music playing, singing and reading others would call me the daughter of destiny because I played a great part in history. But I was known by most by the name of Princess Gweneira Lyanna Baratheon, the Queen of the horsemen.


End file.
